What the Bible?
by Kikyo93
Summary: there have been rumors going around Kadic Academy that the story of the bible is coming to their school. Nobody believes it until the murders start and by then its far too late. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here is a story to keep you satisfied till I get an idea for my other stories. Enjoy!

Chapter 1. The Common Room of Kadic Academy

"Where, were you guys" Jeremy screamed at Odd and Sam who were just standing there looking stunned.

"Uh, sorry Jer. We were stuck in the gym because Jim was giving us a speech." Odd answered taken back at Jeremy's worried expression.

"Well its okay. Yumi's in the other room waiting for us" Jeremy sighed rubbing his temples. "Where's Ulrich" he muttered as he followed Sam and Odd into the other room where Yumi and Aelita were talking on the couch and laughing.

When they walked through the door Yumi looked up at Jeremy, silently asking where Ulrich was. Jeremy just gave her a look and sat down in the armchair.

"Well, now all we need is Ulrich and the entire party's here" Odd said trying to break the silence. Odd didn't like silence and he surely did not wear a dress shirt, even if it was purple, for no reason.

"Odd, shut up" Yumi said her raven black hair blowing for some reason. "Who opened a window" she asked looking around.

"I don't know maybe somebody thought we didn't take a shower this morning so they decided to let the rain in" Aelita said shaking her pink haired head in a fashion a teacher would if you got in trouble.

"Guys maybe Ulrich mis-heard me when I told him where to go" Jeremy tried to reason with everybody.

"Well hello their everyone I am very glad to see you all waiting up for me" everyone turned to see Ulrich standing their soaked from his head to his toes.

"Hey Ulrich. Didn't we tell you to be careful, you just got over the flu ya know" Odd said in a teasing voice.

"Ya, Ya. Come on we gotta go if were not going to be late" Odd said. Everyone agreed and as they were walking out the door the heard a heart shattering scream.

"What the heck" everyone dashed out into the rain to see one of the most gruesome sights every seen.

Naomi was hanging from a cross with steaks through her hands and one right through her heart.

"Just like in the bible" some kid said staring at her hanging form.

"Somebody go get help," Ulrich screamed at everyone who was just staring at her dead body.

After nobody volunteered he tore away from the group and up to the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I got the second chapter up for those of you who liked it. Enjoy!

Chapter 2. The Truth and Investigation

The nurse came back with Ulrich showing her where Naomi was hanging. She called the police right away, and Jim made sure, with the help of the other teachers, that the students stayed back.

"How could this of happened in the middle of the campus with no witnesses" the police captain asked. He was a very fit man and had slight stubble on his chin from being woken up too early to shave. He also had the bluest eyes you have every seen and light brown hair slicked back with some gel.

"We don't know. The students were the ones who found her. Ask them the only reason we knew was because Ulrich came and told the nurse who told Jim who told the other teachers" the principal explained in a quiet voice.

"I need to speak with this Ulrich. Where is he?" the police officer asked the principal. He pointed to the main building. "He's in there but be careful; he's a bit shook up" "Wait how old is he" the police man asked turning to look at the principal.

"He's twelve" the police officer looked stunned as he turned toward the building and started toward it. 'Oh my god. Please don't be who I think it is' the police officer thought to himself as he walked through the door and looked around.

Oh my god.

He was sitting right there with his friends.

"Ulrich is that you" The police officer said as he approached the boy. Ulrich looked up and was taken back.

"Hans, is that you"!

A/N: Okay well I know I'm against OCs but I needed a new character with a German name so no matter what anyone tells you; Hans is mine! Thank you, please leave a review. Next chapter 'Who is Hans and how does he know Ulrich'. Well thank you for your review Railik, it supported my self-esteem.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay here is chapter three. If people don't seem too interested after this chapter I will stop. Please enjoy!

Hans looked Ulrich up and down. Then walked over and pulled Ulrich into a big bear hug.

"It has been way to long" he said to Ulrich which nodded in return. Ulrich then stepped back and pointed to each of his friends introducing them to Hans. Ulrich then introduced Hans as his brother.

"Well, now that we know each other maybe you all can help me. You see I didn't even know her and it looks like you did so, what was she like? Did she have any enemy's? did she hang out with a specific group of people?". For the next hour they sat around the school giving him all the answers they could. Hans finally looked at his watch and noticed the time.

"Well, I gotta go. So Ulrich I will see you later this week" his brother nodded "Good. Well it was nice meeting all of you. Keep Ulrich out of trouble, okay" Hans hugged his brother once more and then hurried of to his squad car and drove of.

"Your, brother, is, awesome" Odd said to Ulrich. Right then it started to rain really hard, again. Doesn't it always.

"Come on. We should head back to the common room" Jeremy yelled over the storm. They all ran past the cross, and crossed their fingers hoping that was the last of it.

**A/N: I know, really short but I am in a big rush. I am serious about stopping this story if nobody is interested. Please leave a review of what you think. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
